


A Walk in the Park is Never Just a Walk in the Park

by IantojJackh



Series: Long Days and Nights of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the park turns out to be so much more</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park is Never Just a Walk in the Park

**Title** : A Walk in the Park is Never Just a Walk in the Park  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary** : A day in the park turns out to be so much more  
 **Characters** : Ianto, Jack, Rhiannon & OFC (child)  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Beta** : [](http://timelordshines.livejournal.com/profile)[**timelordshines**](http://timelordshines.livejournal.com/)  
 **Warnings** : None that I'm aware of.  
 **Spoilers** : None. This is an AU and part of my immortal!Ianto series  
 **Notes** : Part of the Long Days and Nights of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. Masterlist/Timeline to be [found here.](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/15649.html)

 

  
**_A Walk in the Park is Never Just a Walk in the Park_ **

"Auntie Rhi, watch this!" Brynn Harkness-Jones yelled to her aunt from the top of the climbing frame. She pushed her light brown, wavy hair from her face with a determined look on her face.

"Brynn, don't climb so high." Rhiannon rushed toward her niece when she saw how far far up the five year old was. She wondered where the limitless energy of the child came from at times. Mica and David were not this active when they were Brynn's age and now they usually bowed out after twenty minutes of spending time with their cousin these days.

"It's fine. I know what I'm doing." Before Rhiannon could react, Brynn took a huge leap from the frame.

Rhiannon tried catch her niece, but her reflexes were too slow and Brynn landed feet first on the ground. There was a loud snap and the child fell over, crying in pain.

'Fuck.' Rhiannon muttered to herself as she saw Brynn's ankle turned in an unnatural position. There was already severe swelling and some bruising. All clear signs pointing to a bone broken.

She did her best to calm the hysterical child, but nothing worked. Rhiannon knew Ianto and Jack were going to be upset for letting harm come to their precious angel. Never before did she ever see two strong men so whipped by a little girl. Brynn clearly was the ruler of that household.

"I want my Daddies." Brynn wailed hysterically. "Get them here NOW!!!!" The child demanded through her crying which was starting to draw some stares.

Rhiannon tried to soothe her niece, but every time she touched Brynn the child would scream louder, demanding her parents. She swore there was a Welsh curse thrown in somewhere.

By now a small crowd had gathered and a doctor stepped from the crowd, trying to offer his assistance. "It's okay. I'm a doctor. I called for help for your daughter. They should be here shortly. Is it okay if I take a look at her leg?"

Rhiannon nodded as tears pricked the corner of her eyes. "Please help my niece. Brynn, sweetie the nice man is going to look at your leg."

"No!" Brynn screamed like a feral animal. She threw herself back against the ground, crying and hitting her head against the mat. "Where's Daddies? Want Daddies. Not you."

"I'm calling them now." Rhiannon's hands were shaking as she hit the speed dial to call Ianto's mobile number. She had no idea how she was going to break the news to the overprotective parents.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ianto was half buried under the sink in the Hub's kitchen when he heard his mobile ring. "I know you are just standing there and staring. Can you get my mobile and answer it?"

"Oh, a free feel up," Jack said with a wolfish grin. "You don't even need to ask." He bent down and reached into his partner's front pocket, taking a second to cop a quick feel before fetching the phone.

"Hello, you reached the mobile of the man with the world's sexiest arse. How can I...ow, why did you kick me?" Jack reached down and rubbed his shin where Ianto had landed a very hard kick.

"Jack, it's Rhiannon. There's been an accident."

"An accident? What happened? Is Brynn okay?" Jack said with a twinge of fear, assuming the worst. The fear and panic in the woman's voice was very unsettling.

As soon as he heard Jack say the word accident, Ianto was out from under the sink, panic starting to set in.

"She jumped from the climbing frame at the playground and broke her ankle. Someone called for an ambulance, but she is crying for you and Ianto." Rhiannon looked back at Brynn who was still giving the doctor a hard time.

Ianto glared at Jack, frustrated that he had not been clued in on what happen. "What's going on?"

The worried father pulled the phone away from his ear. "Our little daredevil decided to play acrobat and broke her ankle."

Jack returned the phone to his ear. "Where are you?" He nodded as Rhiannon told him where they were. "We’re on our way. Tell Brynn we love her and we'll be there as fast as we can."

The concerned parents ran from the Hub as fast as they could, not exchanging any words. They knew panic would take over once the first word was spoken. It was an agonising ten minutes to the park where Rhiannon had said her and Brynn were.

When Jack and Ianto arrived at the park they were greeted with a site they did not expect; Brynn was sitting on a bench next to her aunt, eating an ice cream cone, looking like nothing was wrong.

The moment the young girl saw her parents, Brynn dropped her cone and ran into Jack's arms. "Daddy!" she squealed throwing her arms around Jack the second he picked her up.

Ianto looked between Rhiannon and Jack. He wondered how Brynn was running on a broken ankle and what happened to emergency services that had been called. "Brynn, baby, how are you feeling?" he rubbed Brynn's back.

"I hurt my leg and now it's all better." Brynn stretched her arms out, wanting to be held by Ianto.

Jack and Ianto exchanged panicked looks, not expecting this turn of events.

Ianto held the five year old while Brynn rested her head on Jack's shoulder. "My Daddies. They’re all mine."

"No way."

"You don't think?"

"Couldn't be."

"Blood transfusion did it for me."

"Pregnancy might have passed it to her."

Rhiannon looked between the men and their half conversation that only they could understand.

"They do this A LOT!" Brynn told her auntie. "Silly Jack. Silly Ianto," she gave each of her parents a serious glare as if they were misbehaving.

"Do not." The men spoke at the same time.

Brynn gave Rhi an 'I told you so' look.

"Hold it right there," Rhiannon raised her voice slightly. "Can I be clued in on your conversation? Brynn's ankle was broken and now it's fine and something tells me both of you know why."

"It's a rather long story."

"It began about three years before Brynn was born."

"There was an accident one night."

"It wasn't an accident."

"I like calling it an accident. Accident sounds better."

"I was attacked by a vicious animal.".

"He lost a lot of blood."

"We have compatible blood types."

Rhiannon rolled her eyes at the finish each other sentences routine. "What does this have to do with why a broken ankle healed in ten minutes?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Ianto knew the truth was probably the most outlandish thing his sister had ever heard.

"Try me." Rhiannon challenged the men.

"I think we should go to some place more quiet." Ianto looked around, showing a crowded park was not the place to have this conversation.

"I want to walk," Brynn whined as she squirmed in Ianto's arms until she was put down.

Satisfied that she had got her way, Brynn took both her Daddies' hands and waited for them to move.

There was a small coffee shop not far from the park that offered a good deal of privacy. After the drinks were bought the group took the table that was furthest from the other occupied ones to make sure no one would overhear something they should not.

"What is so important that we had to leave the park?" Rhiannon looked to her brother and his partner for answers.

Ianto stared down at his cup of coffee and took a deep breath before addressing his sister. "Something happened to Jack way before I met him and when I got a transfusion of his blood eight years ago he passed it on to me. Now Jack and I assume that it was passed onto Brynn when Jack was pregnant with her."

The only thing Rhiannon got from what Ianto just said was Jack and pregnant. "Wait! What? Okay, you two stop pulling my leg," she looked bewildered at the two men. hehe

"This kind of news never goes over well," Jack smirked at Ianto before explaining to Rhiannon about where and when he came from.

Rhiannon sat listening in disbelief, not sure which of them was crazier; Jack for coming up with such a ridiculous tale or Ianto for going along with it.

"Trust me the last two months of his pregnancy Jack was nearly impossible to live with. Don't deny it," Ianto held up his hand to halt any protests from his other half.

"Maybe I was slightly difficult to live with," Jack allowed as he took Ianto's hand into his. "Besides does it look like either of us have aged in the last eight years? I haven't aged one bit since the 1860s."

"How does all this craziness tie into why one minute Brynn's ankle was broken and the next it was fine? It takes months for a bone to heal," Rhiannon was not sure if she believed the insanity, but Ianto and Jack believed it true and the weird was their domain.

"None of us can die," Ianto started to explain.

"That's not entirely true. We can die, but we just don't stay dead."

"It also means we won't age and as you saw today there is also rapid healing," Ianto finished for Jack.

If Rhiannon had not seen the healing for herself she would have thought they were having fun at her expense. "Why would you choose this kind of life? Does that mean you will live forever?"

"None of use chose this, but..." Ianto was quickly interrupted by his sister.

"You purposely did this to him without his consent!" Rhiannon raged at Jack, her face red and her fists clenched.

"No! It was not like that!" Jack snapped.

"None of us had any idea that a blood transfusion would pass on Jack's immortality. Don't yell at him." It was Ianto's turn to yell and have his face turn red.

"I was only trying to save Ianto's life after he was hurt. He had lost a lot of blood. He was dying and I could not lose him." Jack did not like to remember that fateful day. It was still painful for either man to watch their partner die even if they knew they would eventually revive, but that day the grief was real and Jack never wanted to feel that level of helpless and despair again.

Ianto knew that day was still painful for Jack to remember despite how far they had came in those eight years and all he could offer was a small smile and a comforting squeeze of Jack's hand. "But I had lost too much blood and transfusions of mine and Jack's blood didn't work. I should have died that day eight years ago but I'm still here because of him. You should be thanking Jack instead of blaming him." Ianto finished, glaring at his sister.

"No yelling at Daddies," Brynn yelled holding onto Jack for dear life, clearly upset by all the shouting. "Shut up!" the girl continued to rage, her face contorting into a scary rage directed at her aunty Rhiannon.

Suddenly, Rhiannon felt very exhausted and let out a large yawn. "Excuse me. I don't know what's come over me." She missed the shocked look Jack gave Ianto as Rhiannon could barely keep her eyes open.

"You retconned your sister?" Jack did not know if he should be scared or impressed.

"I had no choice. There is no way she is ready to handle our secret. Rhi has loose lips when she drinks. Who knows who she'll tell when she has one too many one night." Ianto said with a cold detached shrug. Brynn's safety and well-being took precedent over everything and if drugging your sister was part of that, Ianto was not beneath it.

"You bastard!" Rhiannon's eyes flashed with an anger never experienced before. "You drugged me. Why?"

"If people know about us, they can use it to their advantage. We can't have that. No one, I repeat no one is going to use my daughter." Ianto reached out and eased Rhiannon's head onto the table. "Everything will be okay. You just won't remember the last few hours."

Ianto sighed with relief as his sister fell asleep, knowing she would never be the wiser that her own flesh and blood had drugged her. "Before you ask, I already texted Owen to take care of the doctor that helped at the park. Situation contained," he smoothed out his suit jacket and sipped his coffee as if nothing had happened.

Jack could not fault Ianto for how he handled the situation, even if it was a little scary how emotionally detached he became when dealing with his sister, but since it was for Brynn's benefit Jack knew it had to be done. A parent would do anything to protect their child and Ianto proved just how far he'd go to protect their child.

"You did the right thing," Jack whispered to Ianto, pulling him and Brynn in for a family hug.  
  



End file.
